riseofthetriadfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Staff (95)
The Dark Staff is a weapon in Rise of the Triad 95. Overview The Dark Staff is a magic weapon that consists of a glowing orb on top of a wooden staff. In order to use the Dark Staff, you have to hold the fire key for a few seconds for it to charge up. When the Dark Staff is charged up, it will release a powerful electrical orb that will destroy anything except for an Enforcer in one shot and will pass through enemies until it hits a wall. It can also pass through doors. Each Dark Staff comes with 7 charges. The Dark Staff does not appear in the shareware version of the game, The HUNT Begins. In Dark War it only appears in The Slow and the Dead. Tactics *Give yourself a little bit of time before you fire the Dark Staff so it can charge up. You are unable to attack while the Staff is charging up, so make sure that you’re not in the line of fire when you first hit the fire key. A good idea is to see an enemy you want to attack, hide behind something, hit the fire key, and pop out when the Staff is almost ready to fire. It’ll take a little bit of practice to figure out when the Dark Staff will fire, but when you get the hang of it, it’ll let you use the Dark Staff while staying safe. *The Dark Staff is great for clearing out groups of monks. Make sure to line them up before you fire so that the orb will pass through most of them. Don’t bother slowing picking them off one-by-one with the Dark Staff because it takes too much time for a shot to charge up when dealing with multiple enemies. *When lining up enemies to use the Dark Staff on, make sure that the enemies are directly behind each other, not near each other’s side. If you fire when one of them is not behind the other, autoaim will force you to fire in way that it’ll hit on target, not both. *Using the Dark Staff on weak enemies, like the Low Guard or Overpatrol, is a waste of ammo. The Dark Staff is much better off being used against enemies with a lot of health. *The Dark Staff is good for doing a preliminary attack on enemies that are on the other side of a door. Simply fire a blast when you’re right next to a door. This works best when used on doors with a short width because it means you only have to shoot once. With a door that has a large width, you’d have to shoot multiple times in order to make sure every part of the door was covered before opening it. Behind the Scenes *The original name for the Dark Staff was the ‘’’Kinetic Energy Sphere’’’ (‘’’KES’’’ for short). The original name is still used for the cheat code used to give yourself a Dark Staff (“KESOFDEATH”). Gallery File:darkstaff_95.png|First person Dark Staff sprite. FIle:darkstaffproj_95.png|Dark Staff projectile. Category:Rise of the Triad 95 weapons